Many couples fight over control of their television's remote control. The present invention features an arm accessory device for holding a remote control. The device fits onto a user's hand, wrist, and forearm. A pocket on the device is sized to accommodate the remote control. The device helps ensure that the remote control is accessible at all times and is safe from misplacement. The device also allows a user's hands to remain free while maintaining control of the remote control.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.